


Scott, You're a Dick

by Bubbly12



Series: The Adventures Of Adam and Scott [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam has anger issues, Adam is alive, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Morality, Friendship, Male Friendship, Scott Tibbs being an asshole, Toxic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: Scott Tibbs is paid a visit by an old friend he thought was iced by Jigsaw.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Scott Tibbs
Series: The Adventures Of Adam and Scott [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001544
Kudos: 4





	Scott, You're a Dick

After surviving his own jigsaw inspired trap, Scott Tibbs was lying in a hospital bed in Saint Eustace Hospital. He needed many stitches, but doctors said that would make a fast recovery and that he was very lucky. 

“So, what you’re saying is that your friends just left you to die in your own death trap? A trap that you consented to being put in?” One of the detectives questioned him. The two detectives couldn’t help but look irritated. They’ve been trying to track down Jigsaw for a year and many of their colleagues are either dead or missing. Now they’re here taking this wannabe rockstar’s statement about trying to pull off his own version Jigsaw. It’s what they’ve been worried about, that Jigsaw would eventually inspire copycats. And if this idiot could do it, then many others would follow suit. 

“I was trying to make a point! That this guy Jigsaw is trying to help people!” Scott exclaimed. “I managed to free my hands from the tape, but like I the thing malfunctioned or something and then those fucking assholes just left me to die! They also stole my fucking camera with all my footage!”

“Well, we have all the information we need and we’ll inform you when we catch the suspects in question.” 

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Scott said with sarcasm, “What about my camera?”

“Oh that? We are going to need it for evidence.” The detective smirked when he saw Scott’s shocked expression.

“Hell no! You gotta be fucking kidding me! I was gonna post it online and spread the word!”

“Mr. Tibbs, I don’t think Jigsaw needs you to help him spread his ‘message.’” The detective quipped, “Get well soon.” With that, both detectives decided to leave and when one of them reached for the door it already opened. 

All three men in the room stared in shock at the person who opened the door. Scott’s jaw dropped in disbelief as saw the person he thought kicked the bucket. 

“I bet you thought I was dead.” He said. “Knowing you, you probably didn’t care.”

“Then where the hell were you?” Scott asked, “You also ditched my photoshoot.”

“Mr. Faulkner, I thought we’d agree you’d be in witness protection once we have apprehended Jigsaw.” The detective scolded the freelance photographer. Adam looked boredly at them and answered.

“I saw Dr. Gordon walking in the hallways, why is still working? Didn’t you guys offer him witness protection?”

“He declined.” 

“Probably because he knows you guys will never catch him. Tell me, how many people have died already?” The detectives looked pissed, but Adam didn’t care. “I’m not going to wait for something that isn’t going to happen, besides, the bastard is going to die any day now. I’ll wait for that.” 

The two detectives left after that and Scott couldn’t help but be amazed. 

“So it looks like your balls have finally dropped.” He told Adam, “About time, I figured you would have gone out like a pussy.” He said with a grin.

“Fuck you.” Adam said as he took a seat next to Scott’s bed. “I heard from Kyle that you were in the hospital and thought I’d drop by.”

“Hmph, well isn’t that nice of you. So, what were you and the pigs talking about witness protection?” Scott asked.

“After I escaped, the police had decided it would be a good idea to hide me from the public and make everyone believe I was either dead or missing.” He looked at the closed door for a minute and then turned back to Scott, “Not even the guy who was trapped with me knows I’m alive.”

“Yeah...anyways, what was it like? What was the trap? Did you meet Jigsaw? Where was it at?” Scott continued asking a barrage of questions. The questioning seemed to have triggered Adam into remembering the memories play out like a movie. “Adam? Hey, dipshit I’m talking to you!”

Adam seemed to snap out of a trance and sighed as his attention went back to his old friend.

“Kyle also said that you were making a documentary about Jigsaw. Is that why you’re asking me all those questions?” Scott was silent for a while until he answered.

“Yeah. Cause I believe in what he’s doin.”

“And what exactly do you think that motherfucker is trying to do? I know you’re a total fucking psycho, but I never thought you’d go this far!”

“The fuck you talkin about?”

“Kyle told me that you and your band made your own jigsaw trap.” Adam accused, “What the hell is wrong with you man? You have no idea what you’re messing with!”

“Then tell me Faulker! Tell me what it was like! What you had to do to survive!” Scott shouted back at Adam. Scott was now sitting up from his bed and got his face close to Adam, “Come on Adam, what did you do to survive? Or did you cry like the little bitch you are until someone saved you?”

That seemed to set Adam off because he then grabbed Scott by the shoulders and pushed him down the bed. His finger’s digging deep into the other’s shoulders and his green eyes glaring hatefully at Scott’s shocked blue ones.

“What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go!” But Adam’s grip seemed to tighten, making the pain worse, “Bitch stop! Let go!”

“You wanna know what I did?” Adam asked as his eyes looked into Scott’s. Scott for the first time felt terrified of Adam. Never in his life did he think a situation like this would ever happen. Adam would cuss him out at times, but it was pretty clear who the dominant one of their friendship. Wherever Scott went, Adam would be there following him like a puppy. “I killed someone.”

“What?”

“A killed a guy to save a man who tried to kill me.” Adam answered and his grip loosened. He let Scott go and sat back on his chair. “I woke up from a bathtub full of water and was trapped in a rusty bathroom.” 

Adam continued to tell Scott about being chained to a pipe and across from him another man was also chained. Jigsaw wanted the other guy to kill Adam and if he didn’t his family would be killed. He ended up chopping his own foot and shot Adam in the shoulder and then another guy came. He was there to kill Adam’s cellmate, but Adam saved him by beating him to death with a toilet. The man told him he would come back and get help while Adam was begging him not to leave.

“I don’t get you.” Scott told him which confused Adam, “I mean, if I were you I would have let the guy kill him. Fucker shoots me, I would have killed him myself.”  _ Just like what I plan to do to those sons of bitches when I get outta here. _ Scott thought menacingly about his ex bandmates. It was at that moment he got a sick twisted idea.

“When I get out of here, mind helping me with something? You do owe me for bailing on me.” Scott said, trying to guilt trip Adam. Adam could care less about forgetting the photoshoot, but still listened to Scott’s request.

“What do you want?”

“You and me,” He pointed at Adam and himself to emphasize his point, “We’re going to find those fuckers and make them pay. Show them no one ever crosses Scott Tibbs and gets away with it.”

“You plan to kill them?” Adam asked him with his brow raised. “Whatever happened to spreading the word? Even though Jigsaw’s a cheating hypocrite, he still believes in giving people second chances.”

“This is going to be like a second chance,” Scott gave Adam a demented smile and said, “ if they can survive that is.” 

Adam was appalled at what Scott was planning. Yes, what they did was fucked up but Adam could understand why they did it. Scott has always been an asshole and he may not be a psychologist but he’s pretty sure Scott is a psychopath. He’s known since they were five. The smart thing to do is break off their friendship and inform them of Scott’s plan, but Adam doesn’t do the smart thing. The reality of the situation is that Scott is all he has and maybe that’s what he deserves. He blocked everyone out of his life, but not Scott. And he already killed someone for a total stranger, why not do it for a best friend?

“Fine. What do you need me to do?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night and was kind of bored. I was working on my Saw/Scream/Death Note crossover but felt unmotivated. School is stressing me out and I have a lot of projects to work on. So I haven't been able to to update or get more ideas. But I liked the idea of expanding Adam's relationship with other people and I found Scott Tibbs to be interesting.
> 
> I saw (get it? Saw? Yeah I suck) the documentary, rewatched the movie again and noticed how very different Adam and Scott's personalities are. I don't know much on Adam's background because it wasn't as expanded in the film and I know he took pictures of people privacy for money. But he did it to survive and while trapped in the bathroom he did feel genuinely sorry having to show Lawrence a photo of his family taken hostage. Showing that he may not be a good guy, but he's not a bad one either.
> 
> Scott in documentary presented himself more like a jerk. I don't know if was just for the camera, but he showed in the beginning that he didn't care that Adam, a friend since childhood, was killed in one of Jigsaw's games. In fact, seemed more admired with Jigsaw's philosophy. It would have been very interesting to see his character in the films. And yeah, I did mention he was unbothered by Adam's death, but for some reason I always found it strange that he asked a random people, if they knew about Adam. Maybe, Scott did feel bad Adam not being around and doesn't know how to express his grief. The documentary could be another way to cope with losing a friend and possibly leading him to find out what happened to him. I mean he's asking police and trying to talk to survivors about their experiences with Jigsaw, and subconsciously trying to find out what happened to Adam. I mean that's just a theory I a made up on the spot, but who knows I might even make into another story if I have the time.
> 
> I was going to add Lawrence in the end and he ends up hearing Adam and Scott's plan. I was going to have Adam leave and Lawrence would kidnap Scott from the hospital and put him in a real Jigsaw trap. Add yonder Lawrence at the end was interesting, but I wanted to the focus to remain with Adam and Scott.


End file.
